Tick Tick Tick
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: It was time for him to take control of his own destiny. To get out of the darkness, even if it was to create a different darkness. Set just before Battle City, bronzeshipping. For Compy's challenge round three.


**_AN: _**_Another round, another pairing. Yes this is for round three of Computerfreak101's Yugioh pairing challenge. So it's not a pairing I would normally write about. This is also my second ever yaoi fic. So I hope this doesn't suck! And I hope you all enjoy it! To everyone still in the competition, good luck! And now I present to you my bronzeshipping. _

_This is also set right before Marik steals the Egyptian Gods and goes off to Battle City._

**Tick, Tick, Tick**

It was dark. It was always dark.

Drip…Drip…Drip… 

No one was around. There was always no one. Only the sounds of silence and the passing of time.

_Tick…Tick… Tick…_

Inside his heart he could feel it. A diversion, an awakening, a hatred… _him_.

Drip…Drip…Drip… 

Although he could now hear the voices of his family he felt abandoned. _Trapped. _

Tick…Tick… Tick… 

He sat there, only with his thoughts to accompany him. Scars burned deep into his psyche and body.

Drip…Drip…Drip… 

He could feel the slow passage of time.

_Tick…Tick… Tick…_

He could still feel the blood trickling down his back.

Drip…Drip…Drip… 

The voice in his head.

…

_Voice?_

He heard his voice purr into his head, a voice when no one would hear him. A voice when no one was there. A voice when no one cared. Comforting, knowing, secure. The voice whispers words of sweet comfort. That voice seemed like his only comfort. It was this voice that spoke to him, paid attention to him, told him things. Things like how his family hated him, how they would abandon him if they had the chance.

'_They don't really want you.' _It said.

The voice whispered to him often that his father never liked him, and that was unfair. It was unfair that HE had to live his life in a tomb, that HE had to serve some long dead Pharaoh, that HE had to bear a mark and do things that he never wanted to do. The voice suggested that he do something about it. Take revenge and leave. Go do what _he_ wants to do. Go and become free.

Seems fair enough to him. Why shouldn't he do it? He had given up his time. His life.

_Tick…Tick… Tick…_

But how was he going to do this?

"Marik," he heard his sister call. He was supposed to be studying the scriptures, but instead he was staring into space brooding. Brooding and contemplating.

"What do you want?" he called back sullenly.

"Unless you would like to starve I suggest you come here," she answered. And with a softer tone she added, "You must be hungry."

He got up, forgetting the abandoned scriptures. Sitting at the eating area was his half brother Odion; the scars on his face mirrored the ones on his back.

'Why did he do that?' he thought to himself. 'It's not as if he had to. Who would want to be like this? To do what I must? Stupid.'

"Are you ok Master Marik?" Odion asked sounding concerned.

"Fine," he snapped back. "Why do you ask?" Before Odion could reply their sister came into the room with their meal.

After an antagonising ten minutes he decided he wasn't hungry, and that he couldn't take being around them anymore.

"Marik, are you well? You've been acting strange lately," his sister asked, sounding concerned. Now she acted like their Mother since their father died, five years earlier.

"I'm fine Ishizu," he snapped. "Why do you two keep bugging me? I'm fine! I know how you really feel! Leave me alone!"

He got up and stormed out of the room. However deep down hidden from his heart a part of him was glad that they seemed to care, that they were concerned. But for six years now he had that voice whisper words of hate and comfort to him. And so the part of him that was present in his heart was pissed! Pissed at their meddling.

'_They don't care. They just want to lull you into a false sense of security. They want to bring you down!'_ the voice whispered in his mind. The voice hadn't told him to call it anything, so it was dubbed the voice. It suited him, seeing as it was really him, just talking to himself without speaking aloud. That was how he saw it.

There really is no way to put it without sounding strange, but it at least made perfect sense to him. The voice was his anger, his hate, his evil. But of course, he couldn't see that, the voice was enclosed in his mind and encased within his heart.

You can't help but feel sorry for him.

Tonight was the night. He could feel it. After harbouring the hate and misguided feelings towards his family he was going to do it. The outside world beckoned. That motorbike was as good as his! And his family would pay. His destiny was set in motion. All it now needed was for him to make the choice… to go up to surface and leave. He knew he could go out with a bang, with lots of yelling and screaming and possibly bloodshed. The voice wanted that, but leaving quietly in the night would cause the most damage, the most heartache, the best revenge. Turns out that deep down he knows his small broken family loves him. And it was that unrecognised feeling that he was going to go by. Time was ticking, fate was moving. It was time to decide his destiny, even if he didn't know he was doing it. Sealing his own fate.

_Tick…Tick… Tick…_

Moving quietly through the paths of his childhood, he walked up the steps to the surface without a sound, without looking back, without a second thought.

Besides, if his family didn't know where he was, what he was doing, they couldn't stop him.

_Tick…Tick… Tick…_

He had already dissembled the alarm that was set here, he had learnt from his past mistake and as he moved the stone that separated him from the surface a beam of moonlight hit him, he was so close. And as he stepped out of the tomb for what he thought was the last time, his fate was sealed. The path to destruction was set and there was nothing that could stop that now.

_Tick…Tick… Tick…_

It was there, the motorbike he dreamed of. After a year of planning he was going to do it. Make his own destiny and get some revenge while he was at it. All he needed now was the God cards.

'_Perfect, now you know where to go, we'll show this so called Pharaoh who deserves his power!'_ The voice said to him with a sadistic grin. Or that was at least how he pictured it in his mind. As he stood admiring his new bike, he felt a warm sensation on his lips. A kiss. It was as if the voice was kissing him. He quite liked it.

**Unbeknownst to him, the voice in his head was a separate being, and he quite liked his host and it was time to make his feelings plain. For six years he had turned his host against his family, bending him to his will. He felt it was time he got something in return…something special. So in a translucent form he appeared invisible to all around and got what he felt was his. The as he creped back into his host's mind, Marik got onto his motorbike**.

After the kiss he got onto his bike and speed off into the distance, still unaware of what was inside of him. Barely. The cover had been blown and he was onto the voice. But for now, it was time to abide to his 'rewritten' fate.

_Tick…Tick… Tick…_


End file.
